A Perfect World
by latina.raindrop.and.irish.hart
Summary: Raven's mind, well you've seen that, it's Nevermore. But Beast Boy's mind, it's a whole new world.


**Hey you guys it's Raindrop! I'm giving y'all something to read while Hart works on her chapter, I know this is my first Teen Titans fic, but I am very familiar with the characters and everything that has happened in the TV series at least… so please enjoy my fic!**

**Beast Boy: Umm what are we doing here Rae?**

**Raven: it's Rae. Ven. Raven. Two syllables!**

**Beast Boy: Whatever. She doesn't own us.**

A Perfect World

I sat in my room meditating when the alarm went off. I levitated to the main room, and waited for Robin to do the briefing.

"Adonis," was all he said. Beast Boy flushed with so much anger that he turned a brownish color instead of his usual green.

"Great, this loser again!" he muttered.

"Friend Beast Boy, maybe you should do the sitting of out for this particular mission," Starfire suggested.

"No, I'm helping take his sorry butt down," Beast Boy growled. I could sense all the anger coming off of him. I didn't know the happy little leprechaun could hold so much anger.

"BB maybe you should take a break on this particular mission," Cyborg said.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'm gonna give that scumbag what he deserves!"

"If Beast Boy wants to fight, then he should fight. Don't you think so Raven?" Robin asked, including me into the conversation.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. If he wants to fight let him. If he doesn't that's fine, but he obviously wants to, so let him fight," I deadpanned.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that the great RAVEN stood up for me," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We took off, Starfire grabbing Robin, and me making a hover disk for Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew alongside us. When we got there Adonis was going crazy, or at least that's what it looked like… he was looking around at everything with wild eyes, like a cornered animal.

"YOU!" he yelped as his eyes drifted over the green changeling.

"What about me?!" he taunted.

"It was here, that, green stuff got all over us, you and me, we, we turned into those things! It was the most powerful I had ever been! I need the power back!" Adonis, the strength freak said.

"You can't have it back, it nearly killed you, both of you," Robin tried to explain. But Adonis wasn't listening; he was just muttering incoherently, the only things I could make out of it were "Gotta be here" and "Need the power" I sighed. Then, he seemed to come to whatever senses he had left, and he turned on us. First he went for Robin, one of the easier targets (Don't you dare tell him I said that), considering lack of powers, and that he was the closest to him. I'm surprised to say that Adonis took Robin entirely by surprise, thus knocking him flat on the ground. Starfire then used her alien strength to attack him, but it wasn't enough to penetrate his stupid suit. I started looking around for things to levitate and throw at him. Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon, and Beast Boy charged him in almost every animal form you could imagine, he started as a ram, then a bull, then a buffalo, after that an elephant, and so on. Soon I found a stack of crates, I levitated them one at a time, then, Robin got up, and started with the bo staff, and then, Adonis started with the surprises. First he took out Cyborg, he threw this little orb that stunned his circuits at him, and hit him dead on. Then, he got Starfire with some of those cuffs she was wearing when we first met her, but he also got her legs, she was utterly defeated as she lay on the ground. Beast Boy was trying to sneak behind him, but couldn't get a clear shot because of me and Robin. He swung at me, but I used my powers to block it. Then, in one swift swipe he knocked Robin out, cold. Not realizing that Beast Boy was out of his sight, he cornered me. I didn't know where Beast Boy was, so, when Adonis raised both fists and tensed ready to hit me, I didn't expect the green Beast to leap to my aid, and start snapping at his head. Blinded by green fur Adonis' arms flailed wildly. His left arm smashed against one of the crates in the pile I had been using to attack him with earlier. One of the crates broke into smithereens, and I noticed that it contained glass as well, that shattered and plunged itself deep into the Beast's skin, along with any wooden shards as well. Beast Boy howled with rage, and I heard him using telepathy. Trust me; you don't want to know what he said. But, then he single handedly defeated Adonis, without giving me, or the rest of the team a second glance. He came up to me and looked me in the eye.

'_Can girl hear Beast?_' he thought. It sounded like Beast Boy, except different, more rough, primal somehow. I supposed he couldn't speak in this form.

"Yes, I can hear you," I answered him calmly. I felt silly being the only one talking.

'_Girl need help getting alien free?_' he asked wanting to help. I nodded, and he went to Star, and snapped the cuffs around her wrists and ankles like toothpicks.

"Oh thank you friend Beast Boy!" she exclaimed upon being freed.

"Star, can you take Adonis to the jail? Beast Boy and I can take care of the boys," I asked her. She nodded fervently.

"Yes, I will meet you back at home?" she asked just to confirm.

"Yes," I answered her. After she was gone with the villain I turned back to the green giant.

"Beast, can you change back?" I asked him. He shook his head.

'_Beast no change back to Boy, Boy too injured,_' he thought sadly. To this my eyes widened.

"Ok, we'll fix that later, can you carry Cyborg?" I asked, knowing I couldn't. His head bobbed up and down.

'_Beast carry robot man, girl carry bird boy,_' he thought with a chuff, that I later realized was a laugh. I nodded, giving him a look, but then we headed off to the tower. I got Robin to the med bay, where the Beast was waiting outside the door with me, holding Cyborg.

'_Where put robot man?_' he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Umm… follow me, we need to plug him in," I answered, leading the way to Cy's room. I opened the door, and then the Beast stood him up, and I plugged him in.

'_When robot man wake up?_' he thought.

"A few minutes, now, what did you say back there about not being able to change back?" I asked him.

'_Beast too injured to bring Boy back… girl need to help_' he thought in reply.

"How so?" I asked him.

'_Broken arm, broken ribs, bleeding, glass wood everywhere on back,_' he muttered in his mind.

"Will you let me heal you?" I questioned him with concern.

'_Girl heal Beast! Then help Boy_' he nodded excitedly.

"Ok, hold still," I told him, and he obliged to my command. When he wasn't on a rampage in it, this form was actually kind of cute. I used my telekinetic powers to remove all the splinters and glass shards from his back. I layed them all on a little, ok huge plate, that I got from the kitchen. As I was removing them I could tell that he was having a hard time being quiet.

"I'm sorry, I'm being as quick as I can," I told him. Luckily Cyborg has a first aid kit in his room, I got out the peroxide.

"Ok, this is going to burn, understand?" I said to him.

'_Beast understand,_' he thought back.

"Ok, you have to be quiet got it?" I asked him. His head bobbed, and I knew he understood. I poured some onto his back, just to make sure nothing was infected. Once it made contact, it started to make a fizzing sound. The Beast whimpered, and made a face, but that was all. Soon, Starfire entered the tower.

"Friends?! Where are you all? I wish to converse!" she called upon opening the door.

"Beast Boy and I are in Cyborg's room," I called back to her. She arrived near instantaneously. Then upon seeing the scene, she gasped. I turned to her, to be facing her as she asked the question I knew she would ask.

"Why has friend Beast Boy not changed back to his usual form?" she asked staring in horror at the Beast beside me.

"He… he can't Star," I answered her.

"Can you still hear me friend Beast Boy?" she asked him.

'_Beast can hear alien… Boy cannot…_' he thought, not knowing that Starfire couldn't understand him.

"The Beast can hear you, but Beast _Boy_ can't," I said to her. Her face then contorted into confusion.

"It's almost like they're two separate people…" I tried to explain, and then her face lit up.

"Such as the doctor of jackals and the man of hides?" she asked, referring to a book.

"Yes, very much like that Star," I told her with a smile. It was nearly impossible to not smile around the naïve Tameranean girl.

'_Girl smile?_' the Beast asked me entranced.

"Yes," I told him, then Cyborg finished charging and woke up.

'_Robot man awake!_' Beast thought excitedly. Then I turned to said "robot man".

"So, I'm going to need you're help Cyborg," I said to him. He looked from me, to Starfire, to the beast standing with us.

"Whaddoya need me to do?" he asked with a smile.

"I need you to go into Beast Boy's room and get one of his socks…" I said to him in a monotone.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" he questioned confused.

"I'm going to go into my room to get my meditation mirror," I replied.

"Ok, then what?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I think of it," I muttered.

'_Girl leaving?_' the Beast questioned in his mind.

"Yes, I'm leaving, do you trust Starfire?" I asked him.

'_Beast trust alien,_' he thought bobbing his head.

"Ok, then Starfire?" I asked her.

"Yes friend Raven?" she replied.

"Will you take the Beast into the med bay, and strap him into one of the beds?" I asked of her.

"Yes! Of course friend Raven! Come friend Beast Boy, follow me," she said, gently prodding the Beast to follow her. I went off to my room, and Cyborg went to the changeling's room. I found my mirror on the pillow, and I went to the med bay.

"Cyborg, I need you to come with me," I said, then I explained the plan that I had, to restore Beast Boy to his usual form. Reluctantly he agreed, and Starfire offered to stay in the bay and watch Robin, and Beast Boy's bodies. So, that led to me and Cyborg sitting in lotus positions, holding my mirror with one of Beast Boy's socks on the handle(remind me to disinfect that later…).

"You are familiar with my mantra, correct?" I asked Cyborg.

"The thing you say when you use your powers?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered him quickly.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" we were cut off by being sucked into the mirror. When the sensation stopped, we were inside the mind of the green changeling.

"Well, I know we aren't in your brain…." Cyborg trailed off. I sighed, I remembered when they accidentally entered my mind, it was before my father had attacked the earth, before I was used as a portal. But he was absolutely right, this looked nothing like my mind, at all… everything was perfect, it looked almost like it was colored from a coloring book, I bent down and touched the grass in the meadow, it felt like plastic, and the flowers were made out of paper. The sky was a lighter color, almost like periwinkle. It was extremely clear and the clouds were just a little too perfect, the sun was warm, but not like the sun, more like a radiator… and it also looked like it was from a coloring book. Then a green field mouse ran past our feet, being quick, I caught it.

"Beast Boy, we aren't gonna hurt you," I said to the squealing creature. Then it transformed into the green changeling, almost… it was still him, but instead of purple, his suit was black and grey.

"H-h-hi R-R-Raven, C-C-Cyborg…" he stuttered.

"Which emotion are you?" Cyborg asked…

"I'm- I'm Fear," the grey Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you, can you help us gather the other emotions?" I asked him.

"Ok," he said, obviously trying hard not to stutter. Then we all walked through the savannah. We ran into a green lion with a cape on his neck. Seeing one of the other emotions in human form, he did too, and what I found strange was that he was wearing Robin's uniform, spandex, mask, cape, everything, except it had a B where the R would usually be.

"Who are you?" he asked us.

"I'm Raven, and this is Cyborg," I said to him carefully, for a little guy he was really menacing…

"Courage," he introduced himself.

"Ok, will you help us get the others?" Fear asked.

"Of course!" he said, then we walked for a while more before we came across a new realm… it was a forest, except everything that should have been green was pink… ugh, it reminded me somewhat of my own Happy's realm. Courage lead the way until we ran across a green kitten, puppy, and squirrel…

"Ummm…" I said, seeing the three of them together. They all transformed at the same time, and they were and weren't Beast Boy, all at the same time. One was pink, another was yellow, and a third was dressed like Starfire… but their hair was about shoulder length and they were all obviously _female_.

"Whoa, you're girls?" Cyborg asked in surprise, but sure enough, they _were __**girls**_…

"Yeah, we're apparently the more "feminine" emotions," the pink Beast… _Girl_(?) said.

"HI! I'm Affection!" the yellow one announced.

"I am JOY!" the one dressed like Starfire said happily.

"Hello, I'm Love," said the pink girl. She blushed, and turned to Courage.

"I suppose you're rounding everyone up?" she asked. He nodded.

"Have you all seen Knowledge or Wisdom?" he asked them. I had to stifle a snort, Beast Boy had _Knowledge _and _Wisdom_? I looked to Cyborg, he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. Then several other figures ran into the pink forest. One was wearing indigo, glasses and… a _cloak_(?), the other was basically a cyborg form of Beast Boy or, Beast Boy's former _human _self.

"You called?" The blonde haired, blue eyed _green _cyborg emotion asked. But, I just couldn't get over one thing…

"Why are you dressed like me?" I asked, obviously to the one in the cloak.

"We will explain costumes later Miss Roth, but right now you and Mr. Stone need to come with all of us, we need to find Sorrow, Anger and Instinct," he answered, pushing his glasses up.

"All of you, to the meeting domain," The one who looked like Cy ordered. When everyone else was gone the cloaked one introduced them.

"I am Wisdom, and this is Knowledge," he said. Then, they led us to a different domain, it was still a forest, but everything was burned and gnarled. There we found a red clad Beast Boy, and one wearing ice blue. All they did was look up, and they followed us. We went into a cave, much like the one Terra was buried in. There we found a Beast Boy whose costume was just solid black, and his eyes instead of the green we were all used to were a sickly glowing yellow like a cat or snake. He was hissing and punching a statue of Terra. He roared or growled every time. He was trying to crush the statue I knew it. He seemed to notice our presence now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed at me.

"I'm- We're here to help you," I answered him calmly. He relaxed, and followed all of us to what I assumed was the "meeting domain" it was a perfect field of wildflowers, with a sun, and a clear blue sky. The grass was plastic, the flowers were made of paper… the sun felt more like a space heater than a sun, and the sky was too shallow. A pink cloud drifted by in the nonexistent wind.

"Cotton candy?" I deadpanned. All the Beast Boys and _Girls_ present nodded.

"This everyone?" Cyborg asked. And Knowledge nodded.

"So, you said you'd explain the costumes?" I asked Wisdom. He nodded, and pushed up his glasses.

"Joy, Courage, can you stand with me and Knowledge for a moment?" he asked. And the other two costumed emotions came to join them.

"I look like Starfire because she's the person who shows the much joy on the team," Joy said. I nodded, it made sense…

"I look like Robin, because Beast Boy thinks he's very courageous," Courage announced.

"I look like Cy, because since he's part computer, he knows a lot of stuff," Knowledge said.

"And I look like you Raven because you are the wisest person we have all ever known," Wisdom said to me. Then all the forms merged together even, Instinct and the actual Beast Boy sat before us holding his head in his hands, like he had a migraine.

"Thanks guys," he said, giving me and Cyborg a thankful smile, and then, music started playing.

"Your brain has background music?" Cyborg asked with disbelief. Beast Boy nodded reluctantly. We stayed and listened to the song a full time, before it repeated.

_(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) [X2]I linger in the doorwayOf alarm clock screamingMonsters calling my nameLet me stayWhere the wind will whisper to meWhere the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a storyIn my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)I lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)Don't say I'm out of touchWith this rampant chaos - your realityI know well what lies beyond my sleeping refugeThe nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)I lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)Swallowed up in the sound of my screamingCannot cease for the fear of silent nightsOh, how I long for the deep sleep dreamingThe goddess of imaginary lightIn my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)I lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)(Paper flowers) _

_Soon we all walked through the door that was standing randomly in the middle of a field, and came back into the real world. We watched in amazement as the Beast morphed back into the green skinned changeling we all know._

"_So, what did his brain look like?" Robin, now fully conscious, asked._

"_It was like a perfect world, but everything was wrong," I said. He nodded like he understood, but I knew very well that he didn't. _


End file.
